Princess Lily
by Alison16
Summary: Lily is a princess. Princess of the Potter-Weasley clan. Princess of the Gryffindors. All she needs is a prince.


Lily was the youngest in her five people family. She was one of the youngest in her large extended family. So she was basically the Potter-Weasley princess. Protected by the males in her family and adored by everyone else. And when she was twelves year old, she was proclaimed to be the Gryffindor Princess.

Yes, just like her father and mother, grandmother and grandfather, aunt and uncle, and her older brothers and some of her cousins, she was sorted into the brave Gryffindor House.

She was the epitome of a princess. Guarded from danger, raised to be graceful, taught to be witty and brilliant, and loved by many. She had the Evans brains and the Potter-Weasley spunk that made her seem so royal.

Being the princess she was, James and Albus made it their duty to keep everything that could hurt her away from her. Especially boys. It wasn't a secret that she was beautiful, and it wasn't like they can conceal her beauty or anything. So they kept the boys away. In her first year, James and Albus were by her side as much as they could, making sure she kept her acquaintances to girls.

And despite the roll of eyes, mock expressions and ridicule from their cousin Rose, a fellow Gryffindor, and the complaints of Lily, the boys continued to do it for the rest of her first year.

James on one hand, gave Lily specific orders, unlike Albus who just kept a watchful eye on her.

"Stay away from that Finnigan boy! He's rubbish with spells, you might get hurt near any of his explosions!"

"Don't talk to that McLaggen kid! Y'know his dad had a thing for Aunt Hermione. Flirts that lot,"

James basically made it impossible for Lily to befriend boys. James was determined to make Lily a prince-less Princess. By the time she finished her first year, she could count the number of friends that were guys on one hand. And Scorpius Malfoy was one of them.

Scorpius was Al's best mate. His sorting made front page on the _Daily Prophet_, as he was the first Malfoy ever to _not _make it into the Slytherin house. Scorpius Malfoy had made it into the Gryffindor House, surprising all of Wizarding Britain.

Growing up, Lily was used to seeing the Malfoy lot. Her mother and father invited them, the rest of the Weasleys, Longbottoms and Scamanders over for dinner frequently.

Uncle Ron had strongly disagreed with Harry forgiving Malfoy as he believed that no one that bad could be good. James, being strongly influenced by Uncle Ron, strongly disliked the Malfoy's as well. Scorpius included.

"Mum, do they not have their own dinner table that they have to eat here all the time?" James asked his mother once.

Ginny, who was used to James's banter on the Malfoys sighed, "No, it's because we're friends with them, James,"

"Uncle Ron isn't,"

"Uncle Ron has a hard time being friends with many people, sweetie," Ginny said, "Would you like it if we went to their home to eat dinner?" Ginny asked.

"No ma'am," James said, "What would they think of us? People who don't have tables to eat on?"

So James didn't like the Malfoys, and even though Albus was best friends with Scorpius, or the fact that both of them were in the Gryffindor house, didn't seem to faze him as James ignored him greatly whenever Scorpius was around.

Scorpius was also friends with Rose, who often fought with James.

"You're fighting a fight that's not even yours," she'd say, "No ones even fighting it anymore,"

"Your dad is," James muttered.

"My dad fights houselves, James. He's got quite a temper, y'know?"

No matter what anyone said, James did not like Scorpius Malfoy

But no matter what James, or Ron said, Scorpius was welcomed with open arms and was treated as family.

So it wasn't a surprise when first year Lily was being harassed by second year Slytherins, Scorpius Malfoy came to save the day.

**~~O~~**

Lily was walking by herself, having just escaped James and Albus after her last class that day. She was on her way back to the common room, when two Slytherins approached her. Jeffrey Goyle and Alexa Bletchley.

"Oh my, Goyle. It's the Gryffindor Princess herself," Bletchley hissed.

The two Slytherins circled her like snakes. Lily immediately regretted escaping her brothers' watchful eyes.

"Now what is a _Potter _doing alone? Where're your cronies, Potter?" Goyle mocked.

"I was on my way to my common room. So if you'd let me go-"

"Let you go? But we haven't chatted yet! See we'd like to talk to you about your older brother," Bletchley approached, "Jamesys, you see, well he's costing us our house cup. And this year we actually had a chance-"

"James isn't doing anything," Lily hissed through her clenched teeth as Goyle and Bletchley circled even closer, "He's just being a prefect-"

"Our Slytherin prefects don't give us as much detentions as James does," Bletchley said.

"Because they're bias! They give dozens to my lot. James gives my house detentions and takes off points, too. He's fair. That's how he plays," Lily argued, feeling both her father's and mother's temper rise in her.

Goyle had pushed her down, hard. Lily landed with an oomph, scattering her belongings.

Bletchley crouched down so she was eye level with the fallen Lily, "Listen, princess, tell your brother to lay off and deduct points from the smart arses, push overs and your house and we'll be fair. You say he's fair, well put the points at the same amount-"

"They _were _at the same amount. Beginning of the year, at zero-"

"Do not interrupt me!" Bletchley roared, and she tipped her wand up, which lifted Lily off the ground.

Lily screamed as she turned over, her head was nearest to the ground while her feet kicking in the air. Her skirt had gathered around her midsection, showing off her stockings, knickers and bare skin. Bletchley and Goyle laughed mercilessly.

Her shriek must've attracted a crowd, as Lily heard murmuring, shuffling feet, snickers and gasps. She could make out the Slytherin laughter and cat calls, Ravenclaw murmurs and Hufflepuff gasps, and the steam blowing out of the few Gryffindor's ears. Blood rushed to her face, making her dizzy. With best effort, she tried to cover herself with her skirt as best as she could. Bletchley began moving her wand around, swaying Lily side to side, up and down, making her nauseous.

When Lily was ready to throw up, a voice called out, "Expelliarmus," and Bletchley's wand went flying into the wall. Lily couldn't celebrate though, as she was quickly falling down.

But instead of falling onto the ground, she landed in a pair of arms. Scorpius Malfoy's arms.

She blushed as she looked up at him, as he looked down at her, "Hi," he grinned.

She couldn't muster anything to say.

He gently put her down on her feet as she straightened out her skirt, blushing furiously.

Scorpius turned to Bletchley and Goyle who were trembling at him. Even though Scorpius wasn't a Slytherin, and even though the Malfoys weren't as influential anymore, the house still respected him highly because of the kind of royal air that seemed to float around him. The crowd watched as Scorpius paced easily from side to side.

"S-scorpius," Goyle stuttered.

"Hullo," Scorpius smiled, "What were you two up to?" he asked kindly.

Bletchley seemed to have caught her nerve and stood up straight, "We were trying to put Lily in her place and make things fair," she proclaimed confidently.

"_Really_?" Scorpius drawled, "Fair I see. Well, what's so fair about this?" and swiftly, he pulled out Lily's wand from Goyle's robe pocket. Lily didn't even know she had lost it. "Seems mighty unfair and cowardly that you'd fight a _wandless first year_. What're you so afraid of from a first year that you had to take her wand?" the crowd, excluding the Slytherins, snickered. "What, Bletchley? Scared of a wandless first year? Scared?" he gave them the threatening Malfoy smirk that made everything become somewhat eerie.

"I-I-I,"

"I-I-I," Scorpius mimicked, "Cat's got your tongue?" then he yanked his wand towards himself as Bletchley's and Goyle's tongues rolled out of their mouths, "Or do I?" the crowd burst into laughters.

"Lily?" a voice called from a near by corridor. Lily spun around to see Albus, Rose and James running towards her. Rose had reached her first engulfing her into a bone-crushing hug. Rose began to wipe off tears from Lily's face, tears she didn't even know she'd shed.

"What's going on here?" James roared.

"The Slytherins were picking on Lily!" a third year Gryffindor called from the crowd.

"Malfoy's got it handled, though," Lysander Scamander, a first year Ravenclaw, and friend of Lily's, said.

"Clear out everyone!" Rose ordered, and in no time, the hall was cleared, leaving James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Bletchley, Goyle and Lily.

James deducted a great number of points from the two Slytherins, and surprisingly unsurprisingly, James took off ten points from Scorpius, which Scorpius only reacted to with a shrug.

When James dismissed Bletchley and Goyle, James turned to Lily, "_Never_ leave my sight _again_," hugged her briefly, and then gestured her to get to the common room.

~~O~~

James over the years, had loosened up on the Malfoy's, giving Scorpius a nod whenever they saw each other, James welcomed him openly when he made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He even went as far to keeping his mouth shut when Harry and Ginny let Scorpius sleep over for a few weeks over the summer, when Draco and Astoria were gone on a business trip.

This change in attitude from James made Lily realize that if any guy showed her kindness and heroism, James might let them in to her heart. And that was the kind of guy she wanted anyways. Her knight in shining armour. Lily was sure, that when push came to shove and someone showed her great gallantry and heroism, James would welcome them as he had welcomed Scorpius.

~~O~~

When Lily was in her third year, James in seventh, and Al, Rose and Scorpius in their fifth, Lily had been cursed.

Maybe that's a bit dramatic. But that was how Lily put it when she was given glasses. The day right before she attended Hogwarts for her third year, she got glasses. Like, _really_, what princess had glasses?

Lily _dreaded _it. She dreaded it when she started to notice everything gradually become blurry. She dreaded it when she missed an apple Harry had tossed her at breakfast. And she dreaded it when he said, "You need glasses,"

"Why does it have to be me?" Lily groaned at dinner at home and at the sorting ceremony. "I mean James gets his name from Grandpa, why couldn't he get the damn bad vision gene,"

"Because then I wouldn't be perfect, Lily pad," James said.

"Don't worry about it, Lily," Rose said reassuringly, "If anything, they make you look like a seductive librarian," Lily blushed as everyone laughed.

Everyone except for James that is, "Maybe you could do without the damn things," he scowled, "I'm sure there's a spell that could fix your astigmatism,"

"Oh I don't know, James. Now that Rose brought it up, I might just keep the glasses," Lily teased.

James glowered at her.

"I think they're nice, Lily," Scorpius said to her kindly, "They sort of bring out your eyes,"

"Thank you," Lily said, blushing a bit.

James hadn't noticed her blush as he said, "Don't encourage her!" he snapped.

Scorpius smirked and sneaked a wink at Lily.

Rose who was sitting next to Lily, nudged her, "You're blushing," that only made her blush harder.

It was that night when Lily realized that Scorpius was her prince.

**~~O~~**

Since that night, Lily avoided Scorpius, _discreetly_. When Scorpius offered to walk her to Potions once, she declined, ignoring the fact that the Slytherins could easily have a go at her without Scorpius. So instead she had Rose come with her.

"I've noticed something," Rose said as they made their way down the long flight of stairs.

"Hmm," Lily answered hoping Rose would say something different.

"Well actually, Scorpius noticed it," Lily gulped, "Why've you been so cold to the bloke, lately?"

"Cold?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Don't play with me, Lily. Ever since he winked at you-"

"I'm not getting flustered because he winked at me,"

"Flustered? Oh, Lily, I never said you were flustered," Rose smirked smugly.

"It was an implication," Lily muttered.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Rose asked, "So you fancy him?"

Lily gulped. She had a feeling that there was something going on between with Rose and Scorpius. Another reason why she was avoiding him. They were close, she seemed to make him laugh a lot, and she was the same age as him, she was mature enough for him. Lily was a little princess to Scorpius.

"Do _you _fancy, Scorpius?" Lily asked as they turned a corner.

"I did a while ago," Rose said easily, "But then I realized, with my temper and Scorpius's pride, we'd never make it through a fight. We'd break up, make everything awkward and-and," she sighed, "I don't wanna lose my best friend,"

Lily thought of it for a while, "Has Scorpius liked you?"

Rose took a while to answer that, her eyebrows scrunching up, "Maybe. I've asked Al that already, but he won't tell me. He wants to stay out of this. But it isn't impossible that Scorp might've,"

"Oh," Lily said.

"So you like Scorp?" Rose said.

"I don't know," Lily said.

Rose nodded as they approached the dungeons, "That's understandable. Scorp does that to people. Well here we are. I can't pick you up after, got to get to Divination and that's always a pain to get to. Are you fine going to the next class with the twins?"

Lily nodded. Rose smiled and waved goodbye, "Okay, see you at dinner, love,"

"Bye," Lily sighed.

Throughout the whole Potions class, one thought floated in her mind.

Rose can call him Scorp, whereas Lily only calls him Scorpius.

~~O~~

When Lily was in her fifth year, James had graduated and Al was in his seventh year. Lily, although sad her oldest brother wasn't with her at school anymore, felt like she could breathe now without James watching her. Albus had completely let go and only gave curt warnings to her.

"Careful, Lily, don't break my heart by breaking yours," he said kindly with a sad smile when he saw her with Jake Thomas at the Three Broomsticks.

Lily liked it that way. Al watching her from a far, turning around for a bit, and checking on her again. It wasn't like James, who checked up on her every hour, spied on her and hexed every boy that she talked to without his consent. Al believed she can hex boys all by herself and he trusted her decisions.

And you'd think by now, after five years of the boys at Hogwarts going through immense pain and embarrassment from the Potter brothers, some of the Weasley boys and Scorpius, they'd stop trying to court her. But as James complained to his father, "The dumb gits are so attracted to her that they can't take the hint they're not good enough."

So Lily was glad that she might have a chance at love, now that James was gone. But one blonde, five foot ten, seventh year Gryffindor was still around to scare off the potential princes.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He was there standing behind her whenever a boy tried to ask her out on the next Hogsmeade trip, waving curtly, shaking his head.

He was there to make a fool of Rory O'Neal when he tried to come up of a clever way of asking Lily out, by singing to her. Rory's tongue had rolled out of his mouth, just like Bletchley's and Goyle's back in the first year.

"Those stupid stunts of his are the main reason why he's not Head Boy," Rose huffed back when they boarded the Hogwarts Express that year.

"Not happy with Al are you, Rosey?" Scorpius had said smugly from behind the _Daily Prophet_. They hadn't noticed he was sitting there.

And when Lily confronted Scorpius about what he was doing, Scorpius stayed in that same smug manner.

She had a whole rant planned out. She even had actions to match them. She was livid.

_What does he think of me? I can do my own hexes! I can stand up for myself! I am not a first year anymore!_ She thought furiously as she marched through the portrait hole. And she was right. Lily showed that she was capable of defending herself countless times. That was why Albus was so at ease. So who was Scorpius Malfoy to treat her like a child?

Scorpius was sitting on the big comfy armchair by the fire, playing with the flames, using his wands.

"What do you think you're playing at, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!?" Lily screamed into the common room.

He was completely unfazed at Lily's show, while everyone else in the common room, surprised by her outbreak, ran upstairs, knowing that it could get nasty, leaving the two there.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, Lily Flower," he said in a bored tone. But he was everything but bored, fascinated and satisfied that he got the Gryffindor Princess all riled up.

"Oh shut up!" Lily yelled, "Why did you do that to Philip?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Davies? The Ravenclaw? Oh, yes the one with you outside earlier. He was trying to teach you how to ride a broomstick, right?" Scorpius was smirking.

"_Precisely_," Lily said sternly.

Scorpius raised the flames a few centimeters higher and then brought them back down, "Y'know, I could teach you how. I _am _the captain of our Gryffindor team,"

"Well _captain_," Lily mocked. Scorpius smirked, "I saw you on the balcony! You used the Confundus charm to knock him off his broom, you git! Scorpius, I swear-"

"You swear what?" Scorpius asked, standing up and walking over to Lily. As he got closer, she was backed up against a table. He placed one hand on her left side, using the other to play with her hair. He took a curly strand of red onto his long, delicate finger. He twisted it around before letting go, letting the strand spring back up. This small gesture made Lily gasp. Groaning at herself, she looked away, trying to focus on something other than Scorpius's proximity.

"What're you going to do, Lily pads?" he asked teasingly, whispering into her ear that was facing him.

"I-I-I," Lily clenched her eyes tight and bit her lip. Scorpius took this as the chance to hold her chin gently and turn her face back to him. Slowly, he slipped her glasses off her and placed them on the table behind her.

"Well?" he breathed.

"N-nothing. Nevermind. Just don't do it a-again," Lily stuttered, turning her head away and closing her eyes. Scorpius's cologne was intoxicating, in a good way, that made Lily's brain melt. She couldn't stop her heart beating faster and she couldn't get the butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering.

Scorpius smiled at her, "No promises, Princess," then he winked at her, stood up straight, pocketed his hands and casually started to walk towards the stairs to his room.

"Wait. Malfoy," Lily called catching her breath. Scorpius turned on his heel, still smirking at her. When is he not smirking? Lily thought.

"Yes?" he drawled, hands still in his pockets as he walked back over to her.

Lily straightened out her outfit and her back, trying to look confident, "Why won't you let anyone have a chance with me?"

That seemed to get Scorpius's guard down. For a second that is. As quickly as it faded, his smirk returned, and he said brightly, "James knew Al would go easy on you, so he asked me to make sure things don't stir too much,"

"Liar," Lily sneered.

He shrugged, "Fine. Don't believe me. But believe me when I say this," he paused for effect, "You look stunning when you're heated up," he winked at her for the last time that night, and swiftly walked off into the stairs.

When Lily heard his door close, she sighed, and huffed again, "Bloody hell,"

**~~O~~**

Throughout the year, Scorpius continued to scare off future lovers. It annoyed Lily that although James was gone, it was almost as if he was still here, _living _through Scorpius.

"Think of it this way," Rose said one night, "He's keeping you for himself,"

At that comment, Lily groaned and left her cousin in the common room, and made her way upstairs. In her bed, staring at the top of her four poster bed, she couldn't help but smile: _Scorpius was keeping her for himself_.

Albus for sure had noticed things, too. There were times when he caught Lily, "observing," Scorpius, and he'd raise an eyebrow at her. Once when Lily allowed Scorpius walk her to class, Al had decided to come along. Lily couldn't help but notice the annoyed tone in Scorpius's voice as they talked.

But just as Al's suspicions grew, so did Lily's attraction to Scorpius. Lily began to ignore Scorpius's tactics, and instead be thankful for them.

_Rose _liked the change though. She'd wink at Lily, tease Scorpius and vex her cousins on the topic.

"Y'know, Lily's lightening up on Scorp," she said the summer they came back home.

"That's good," Albus said cautiously.

James raised an eyebrow, "Lightening up? What are you talking about? Lily loathed Scorpius when I was there,"

"Well-"

"And he's supposed to be guarding her while I'm gone! She should be getting _mad _at him like she has been with me!" James was steaming.

Rose shrugged, throwing a grape into her mouth, "I don't know. Things change, Jamie. Lily's growing up, Scorp's there for her-"

"So is Al! Al what was going on there?

Albus sighed, "Lily's big now, she can handle hers-"

"I _knew _I should've stayed!"

"Get yourself held back? James," Rose snickered.

James stood up and threw down the cards they were playing with, "I knew I shouldn't have let the three of you alone there! Now she's sleeping with the enemy!"

"I'm not '_sleeping with the enemy_,' James," Lily was descending the stairs.

James sat back down sheepishly, "Lily,"

"And don't blame them," she snarled, "Al didn't know and Rose… well,"

"I mean it's me," Rose finished for her, "Like _seriously_,"

James scowled, "He's not allowed to stay here this summer. EVER," he stormed out.

"Not like he has a choice," Rose muttered.

"Sit down, Lily," Albus said a bit grumpily, "We're playing muggle poker. Fill in for James please," he said sort of harshly.

Lily looked at Rose, who sighed, shrugged and mumbled about how stupid the boys were being.

**~~O~~**

Much to James's, and secretly Albus's, dislike, Scorpius did come over to the Potter residence.

His mum and dad left to see his grandmother in France, who was getting remarried with a rather wealthy wizard. Scorpius refused to go saying that it would be weird to see his grandmum get married. So Harry took Scorpius in for a month during the summer.

James was livid. He didn't talk to Lily, fought often with his parents, completely ignored Rose, only talking to Albus when he was in his 'okay' mood.

James was like that, Lily guessed. He chose what he wanted to do with his life, and got mad when everything else went a different way. He was spoiled. They all knew that. James knew it, and he embraced it. He was a star and he craved to be heard. He was famous before he was born. When news got out that Ginny Potter was pregnant, the wizarding world rejoiced. There was a new Harry Potter. Growing up, James was in the newspaper time to time.

"_**The Chosen One, Expecting Once?"**_

"_**Potters Return to Hogwarts"**_

"_**James Sirius Potter: Seeks Fame?"**_

"_**Potter Heir: Gryffindor Hero"**_

"_**James Potter vs. Harry Potter" **_

Etcetera, etcetera.

He was great with the press. They loved him. His answers were always witty, generous, charming and showed how brilliant he was.

When asked how he could withstand the expectations of him, he said:

"_My dad's an amazing wizard. We all know that. So don't try making me be like him. That's not possible. But I'll be amazing, too. In my own way, I'll beat my dad_," he said the last part jokingly, as Harry ruffled his hair and gave him a noogie. Mind you, James was _eleven _at the time.

James grew up like that. He got attention and was considered the Potter's spokesperson. He had a big head at home, but made a show of being almost humble, but somewhat arrogant, in public.

But people loved him. The ministry found him entertaining. Quidditch scouts wanted him playing for them. Girls _swooned _at the stolen shots the _Witch Weekly_ could get of him.

James Sirius Potter was a phenomenon.

Lily was okay with that. She found it funny and she knew James wasn't even bad. He just liked showing what he could do to everyone else. James was a leader. He was a voice. And he wanted to be heard.

So it was expected, that when no one at home listened to him about keeping Scorpius away, James would be livid.

He only talked to Albus, because he too tried to keep Scorpius away.

"He's not entirely wrong, mum," Al said at breakfast once, when James went storming up the stairs, deserting his bacon, "Lily's all grown up now and I don't think it's right for a boy to stay over during the night,"

Ginny smiled at him, "Not you, too. Oh dear, Al, he's your best friend,"

"And Lily's my sister,"

"Albus, Lily's moved her room up into the attic. Your dad and I have the floor beneath that, and you and James and the guestrooms are under us. I don't think any scandals could happen. No need to worry, really," she assured him, "And what's so wrong with Lily and Scorpius together?"

Harry, behind his newspaper grunted, put it down and looked at her. Usually he avoided this. No father liked hearing their daughter have a fling. "Ginny, maybe the boys are right-"

"Oh no you don't Harry James Potter! We've already told Draco and Astoria that he was staying _here_!" she yelled his ear off until Harry truly regretted that he almost gave into the boys.

_Scorpius isn't too bad_, he thought.

So within a week, Scorpius waved goodbye to his parents and got himself comfortable at the Potters.

"The git's eighteen. Can't he stay home alone?" James grumbled as he and Al watched him, Harry, Ginny and Rose walk up to their home.

Al greeted Scorpius at the door as if he wasn't weary of his stay. They talked, joked around and Scorpius made his way to the guestroom to put his things away.

Lily was just making her way down, when she bumped into him. She was going to fall down, tumble down the steps most likely, but in one swift movement, Scorpius caught her arm and pulled her up. She was breathless.

In the action, Scorpius had dropped his luggage and it had landed on James's foot. James scowled, kicked the luggage out of his way and left the room, steaming.

"We're at that again, are we," Scorpius joked, letting go of Lily and gathering his luggage.

"Don't mind him," Lily said, still blushing brightly.

"Or Al," Rose added snidely.

"Bugger off," Albus grumbled at her," C'mon Scorp. Get your things settled so we can go down to the lake,"

"Oi! Wait for me!" Rose cheered.

**~~O~~**

Harry sighed as he watched his daughter sit on the side bank of the lake with Scorpius.

Lily, much to Harry's dismay, was wearing a red bikini top and black athletic shorts. Her hair was tied up showing the nape of her neck and her slim shoulders. She was leaning against the big tree that shaded over the lake, her feet crossed. Scorpius was lying down beside her, shirtless, wearing grey trunks, and pointing at the clouds. Lily was laughing uncontrollably, as Scorpius smirked and explained something.

Harry groaned inwardly.

"Spying on the kids, are you?" Ginny said teasingly behind him.

Harry turned around, and smiled apologetically at her, "Don't know why I even let you buy her _that_," he grumbled.

Ginny looked out the window and then looked at Harry, puzzled, "The tire swing? I didn't buy her that. George made it. If you think it's making our yard look like garbage-"

"Not the tire swing," Harry laughed, "The swimsuit. The boys getting a thrill just being near her!"

Ginny laughed loudly, "The boys _have _got to you!"

"Ginny, it's not funny," Harry groaned adamantly.

She kept laughing as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look at them! She's laughing up a storm at nothing! And he's just waiting to get a sneak-"

"Harry, Harry," Ginny laughed breathlessly, "Oh my," she calmed down, "Harry, you have to realise something," she stepped closely to him and held his arms, "Lily's not that little anymore. She's growing up and she's going to make choices," she looked towards the window, "Choices like Scorpius Malfoy,"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "And what if Scorpius Malfoy is the wrong choice,"

Ginny smiled sadly at her husband, "We can't tell until later unfortunately,"

Harry sighed and looked out the window again. He thought hard and long before sighing again, "You're right. You are _unbelievably _right,"

**~~O~~**

That night, Scorpius and Al played exploding snap in the living room with Teddy who decided to stop by with a pregnant Victoire and their two year old toddler, Remus, for a bit. Rose _was _with playing with them until she stole Victoire and Teddy's son and led them upstairs to Ginny.

"Where's Lily?" Scorpius asked Al innocently.

Disgruntled, Al put his cards down and glared at his friend, "Lily?"

Scorpius nodded, "Haven't seen her for a while,"

"Here _I was_ looking for Rose," Al grumbled.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Where _is _Lily?" Teddy asked, "I've got something for her,"

"She's tuckered out. Sleeping," Al dismissed, "It's your turn,"

Then they heard loud stomps coming from upstairs, making their way towards the living room. "James, it's not even a big deal. You go swimming all the time. And don't tell me you haven't gone skinny dipping with that witch in your year! And if you wanted to join us you could have, if you hadn't apparated your childish arse out of here!" That was Rose's voice.

The boys looked up to see James and Rose both steaming.

"I've seen what the two of you wear when you go swimming. It's absolutely- What are you two? Scarlet women?" James barked.

"_Scarlet_ women? Who are you? Grandma Molly? And we were with Al for Merlin's sake!"

"Al and that Malf-" James only seemed to have noticed them then.

"Hullo," Scorpius greeted, smiling slightly.

"Hi," James said cruelly, "Now as I was saying-"

"James Sirius Potter! Why in Godric's name, are you yelling for? Ginny was running down the stairs.

"Mum! How could you let Lily sell herself out like that! Have you seen her swimsuit?" James whined.

"James, we have guest," Ginny hissed.

"Oh, bugger," Rose mumbled, plopping into her seat between Al and Scorpius, tossing them a Butterbeer each, "You can have him Aunt Ginny. I'm done reasoning with him,"

"What's going on?" Teddy asked the boys.

They both sighed and shook their heads. Teddy shrugged.

"What's gotten you in such a fuss?" Ginny asked.

"HIM!" James pointed at Scorpius.

"Scorpius has only been here _one day_ and you're already making such a big deal out of this-"

"Lily likes him, alright!" James yelled, throwing his hands up.

The whole room was quiet as they all looked at James.

If Harry wasn't at the Ministry, handling an important meeting, and was home, listening to this, he would've hit his son upside the head. Luckily Teddy did.

"Oi! Mate! Bloody hell, little respect for your sister!" Teddy said angrily.

Rose and Al hit their heads on the table, while Scorpius had a slightly amused smile playing on his lips. James was breathing raggedly while Ginny's lips were in a tight line, similar to Professor McGonagall's back in Hogwarts.

Unknown by her family, Lily was listening from the top of the stairs.

It didn't take long for Ginny to erupt. Her Weasley temper rose and she exploded.

"James Sirius Potter! You _will not_ embarrass your younger sister, make our guests feel uncomfortable _and _raise your voice in my household!" James stepped back, "You are a _twenty-one _year old man, so act like it! I've had enough of this, '_No one is good enough for my sister_,' attitude and it will stop now. No more of this from you _and _Al. I am sick and tired of you treating your sister like some sort of locked up princess, fighting her fights and keeping opportunities from her! You will stop this. Do. You. Under - stand?"

James nodded defeatedly. He was surprised from his mother's outbreak, never being shouted at from her before.

"Good. And you Albus?"

He nodded as well.

"Good. Rose, your father wants you home before midnight, okay?"

She nodded, her mouth agape, never hearing her Auntie yell at her kids.

"Teddy, I told Victoire that you can all stay here tonight. It's late and I don't want something to happen to her and the kids, alright?"

Teddy nodded a thanks.

"Good. Now James Potter go upstairs and apologize to your sister,"

The heat returned to James and he said, "What for? She didn't hear me-"

"GO!"

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, going up the stairs.

Lily was still at the top of the stairs when James saw her.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered, "C'mon, let's go,"

Back in the living room, Rose took a swig of her Butterbeer and waited for her Aunt Ginny to retreat to the kitchen, before she said to Teddy, Al and Scorp, "Ginerva Weasley Potter, the first woman _ever _to send twenty-one year old James Sirius Potter to bed,"

Al snorted.

**~~O~~**

"Okay, Lily-bug,"

"James," she warned. 'Lily-bug' was what he called her when he needed something.

"Sorry, sorry," he ran a hand through his messy hair and plopped down onto her pink armchair, "Look, I didn't mean to announce to everyone about what I think you feel,"

James was usually good with words. But right now, Lily was enjoying watching him squirm.

He pulled the neck of his shirt, "I may have been over reacting these past few years-"

"Maybe?" Lily said aghast

"Oh shut up and let me talk," he said, "As I was saying, I went over board. But you have to understand, Lily. You're my little sister. My only sister. And sure, we've got tons of girls in our family. Victorie, Dominique, Roxanne, Rose. But they're all lost causes. Like _really_," he sighed, "Anyways, I've seen those girls get their hearts broken, and bloody hell it's terrifying. So I thought that maybe, maybe, if I kept an eye on you and scared off the boys, then you wouldn't get hurt and you wouldn't cry. I don't like seeing you cry, Lily,"

"Neither do I," Al said from her bedroom door.

"Merlin, we're a family full of eavesdroppers," James grumbled.

Al smiled and sat down on Lily's bed reaching over for a toy deer. He let James continue.

"Like I said, I scared away the boys so they couldn't break your heart, but unfortunately we were all born beautiful, but your attractiveness just kept pulling the shit heads in-"

"What James is trying to say," Al said, overriding his brother's voice, "It was hard keeping your heart together. We're sorry, Lily. We've been real jerks," Albus wringed his hands, something he did when he was feeling guilty, "Mum's right. You're grown up, you can make your own choices. We were wrong,"

Lily smiled at her brother and leaned in to hug him.

"I wouldn't say wrong, _worried _maybe-"

"Shut up, James," Al said.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm very sorry Lily. Really,"

Lily looked skeptically at her oldest brother, "You promise to leave my love life to myself?"

"Love life? I was talking about-"

"James," Al warned.

James sighed, "Yes,"

"Do you promise to let boys court me?"

"I _guess _so,"

"And do you promise to be nicer to Scorpius?"

"Woah, woah, woah, I said nothing about Mal-"

"_James_," Al said again, bored.

"Fine,"

"And you'll be completely fine if I gave Scorpius a chance?"

"A chance?" James panicked.

"I like him," Lily said as-a-matter-of-factly, "As you so freely declared, earlier, in front of Teddy, Rose, Al, mum _and _Scorpius,"

"Oh dear," James said.

"Lily, are you sure of this?" Al asked.

"Very,"

James looked at Al, "Do you know what Malfoy's feeling?"

Al shook his head, "No idea."

"Blimey," James muttered, "What do you say, Al?"

Albus thought about it, "Scorp isn't bad,"

James grunted, disagreeing, "He's a Malfoy,"

Al rolled his eyes, "It's over, James, what happened then doesn't matter now. Scorpius wasn't even alive then. Lily, I trust him. So, fine, go ahead,"

Lily beamed, "James?"

James sighed, rubbing his face, "If he, and he _better _not, breaks your heart, Lily, I get to pummel him first. Not Al, not mum, not even dad. Me,"

Lily nodded, "That's alright,"

"Then fine,"

Lily lunged forward and wrapped her arms around James, "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"You haven't hugged me like this since I graduated," James mumbled.

**~~O~~**

James sat in their family's living room, in front of the fireplace, drinking a mug of Butterbeer. Teddy and his family, Ginny and Lily were asleep long ago, while Al was upstairs getting ready for bed. Harry was still at the Ministry, working late. Rose had just left, using the floo to get back home.

James took a sip from the mug, watching the flames dance and listening to the fire crackle. Every now and then his eyes would venture to the abundant amount of moving pictures sitting on the mantle piece. There were pictures of Harry and Ginny when they were younger, some with Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna and so on. There was a larger photograph of the Weasley family, all the spouses included. There were pictures of their wedding, pictures of a pregnant Ginny, pictures of Harry and Ginny with their newborn son; James. Then there were pictures of two year old James with his new brother, Albus Severus. After that were pictures of James and Al, now both older brothers of precious Lily.

Sighing, James looked up and down Lily's set of pictures, watching as she waved and laughed at him, getting older and older.

"I thought I heard a pity party," Al said, walking past his brother and sitting in the chair next to him. Slyly, he picked the mug out of James's hands and into his own, taking a gulp.

James rolled his eyes, "Dad's got a crate in the cellar, y'know. You don't have to steal mine,"

Al smirked, "Mum and dad should've named you Sad-Guy Moody,"

"And you should've been named after Uncle Percy," James shot back.

Al continued to smirk, "We're getting old, huh?" James glared at him but Al took it as a curious stare instead, "I mean we all are. Uncle Bill's already expecting a second grandchild, you're working at the ministry now, I've already graduated, and Lily's already in her sixth year," he stood up and took a picture of Lily and James together. James was hugging a tiny Lily, who was wearing a pink dress and a golden crown, she was five then. "I'd do anything just to go back in time, start all over and have things go slower."

James continued to watch him, eyebrows quirked. Al seemed to have not noticed James stare, or maybe he didn't care, as he continued to watch five year old Lily wave her hands around royally. James feeling empathetic towards his brother, sighed again and leaned back into his chair, "You and me both."

Al smiled, "She's always had princes lined up for her,"

James scowled, "And if I had a dragon for each and everyone of them-"

"And now she's found one,"

"And he's staying in the same castle," James muttered, adding on to the joke.

"James," Al laughed, "I thought you were softening up on Scorp?"

James sunk deeper in his chair, "I can't soften up on someone who has the potential ability to hurt my one and only sister. I'm-"

"I'm not going to hurt her," a voice said from behind. Scorpius was walking down the stairs.

Albus smiled, "Maybe this house just has the tendency to _let _people eavesdrop," he said quietly to himself, "'Evening, Scorp, would you like to join us?"

Scorpius got to the bottom of the stairs and shook his head, "It's alright, I was just getting a drink of water," he looked at James, "I mean it. I won't hurt her,"

James had stood up and was facing Scorpius. He had everything but a welcoming expression on his face, "How do I know, that in the long run, you're not going to end up breaking her heart?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, taken back from what James had said.

"Exactly," James said, "You don't want to hurt. But you will. You're completely capable of doing it once you've got her wrapped around your finger, once you've got a hold of her heart, you can hurt her. And I _can't _let you do that,"

Scorpius expression changed into something Al has never witnessed before. It was soft, none smirkish, and nervous. Scorpius watched as James puffed out his cheeks and pace in front of the fire. Scorpius broke the silence by saying, "I love Lily,"

James stopped pacing, and Al laid the picture on his lap, observing his friend.

"Mate," Al said, "You're sure of this?"

Scorpius gulped and nodded, "Yeah,"

"You can't," James burst, "You can't. You're only going to hurt her,"

"James, be reasonable," Al said.

James shook his head.

Sighing, Albus sat up straight in his chair and crossed a leg over the other, "If it were any other bird, would you be okay?"

"Yes," James said automatically, "It's his choice, not mine. This whole thing; it's not personal. It's just-"

"Lily," Al sighed.

James nodded.

Al tore his gaze away from his brother and began to gaze into the fire, "So if anyone else came here and asked to court Lily, you'd act the same way?"

Again, James nodded.

"That's _terrible_," Al scolded.

"_Terrible_?" James exclaimed.

Al nodded, "I'm uncomfortable with this whole Scorpius and Lily thing because he's my best friend and she's my sister. But you, _you_ just want to keep Lily locked up. That's not being protective, that's being _possessive,_"

"That's not it! I just don't want someone to hurt her-"

"But _you _are," Al said nonchalantly, "Keeping love away from her? She's going to _hate _you. And not like the way she's treating you right now. Nope. When we're all old and grey, and she's alone with no kids, no lover, watching as Scorpius's wife and kids cry over his death, all she'll think is, '_I hate James_.' She'll never forgive you if you don't give her a chance at love,"

"Thanks for the happy picture, mate," Scorpius grumbled.

James looked at his brother, and then at Scorpius. He shook his head, "Giving her that chance would be the same as giving her the chance to get hurt-"

"And that's what happens in life. That's how people grow. People get hurt," Al said, "Lily has to get hurt to live,"

James gulped and brought his hand to his hair.

"James, Lily has to grow and live, love and get hurt. You can't always protect her," Al said sympathetically.

James looked away from his brother, scared that he was right. He looked at Scorpius, who stared right at him, waiting for an answer. James shook his head and exhaled.

"You'll be the first to hex me if I _ever _hurt her. I promise," Scorpius reasoned. "You can hex me, you can beat me to death, then bring me back to life and bring me to near death again. Hell, you can use any curse you want on me. Just give me a chance,"

James studied Scorpius. The living room was quiet other than the cracks coming from the fire. Finally he said, "You promise?"

"I'd do the unbreakable vow, but I'm trying to keep the similarities between my grandparents and I to a minimum," he smiled cheekily.

James grinned, "I get to use the Bat-Bogey Hex on you?"

"You, your mum, your dad, Lily, Al. Hell, every Weasley there is,"

Al smiled at James when they looked at each other. James took three east strides towards Scorpius and held his hand out, "My mum's amazing at that hex,"

Scorpius put his hand against James's and they shook hands, "So I've heard,"

"Take care of her," James said, slapping a hand on Scorpius's back. Maybe a bit too hard.

But Scorpius only nodded, "I promise,"

"What's this all about?" a voice said, entering the kitchen. Harry had come home.

Al smiled and sat up, "We've found Lily a prince,"

* * *

As Lily sat down, Rose had just walked in through the back door, wearing a dark blue and white striped ballerina top and a black skirt. Her curly hair draped over her shoulders as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"Moooorning," she smiled at Lily and sat in front of her.

"Morning," Lily said, "You look awfully fancy today. Where're you headed? Date?"

Rose smiled and picked at a strawberry in a basket and bit into it, "Yup, with your dad at the Ministry," she laughed.

"That's today, is it? Totally forgot," Lily frankly.

Harry had promised to take Rose to his Department at the Ministry, showing her his Auror's office and the things they do. She had no interest to go with her mother as she didn't find think that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as exciting.

"Yup. Mum sent me here early so Uncle Harry wouldn't be late. Made breakfast since your mum's still in her room," she explained, "Uncle Harry just went to wake up your mum, should be down soon."

Lily looked around her oddly quiet house and frowned, "Where's everyone else?"

Rose smirked, "Uncle Harry said James, Al and Scorp were up pretty late talking last night. Your brothers are sleeping like the dead. They'll be up a bit after noon, I spect,"

Lily rolled her eyes she cut into her egg, "_And_ Scorp?" she tried to ask innocently.

Rose beamed, "Ooo, Scorp now is it?"

Lily blushed, "Is he still asleep?"

Rose was still smiling, "Nope, outside by the lake, really deep in thought at the moment. Could hardly talk to him,"

Lily pondered what Rose said, "You did say he was up with James and Al last night right?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh no, you don't think James fought with him? I knew James wouldn't keep his word. Oh, Merlin, he promised me! I can't believe James," Lily rambled.

Rose shrugged.

"Did Scorpius tell you why he's distraught?" Lily asked.

"I didn't say he was distraught," Rose smiled, "I said he's deep in thought,"

Lily put down her utensils and frowned at her cousin, "Do you know why?"

Rose smirked, "Would you like to know why?"

"Well, um, yes. Yes I would,"

Harry and Ginny could be heard descending the stairs along with Teddy. Rose looked towards them and back to Lily, "Guess you'll have to ask him," she winked at Lily and then sat up from her seat. "Ready, Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go. Bye," he kissed Ginny on the lips, "Bye Lily," he waved. He offered his arm to Rose which she took and the two apparated.

"May I join you?" Teddy asked sitting down in Rose's seat.

Lily was distracted, looking out of the window that showed her Scorpius spread out beneath the tree near the lake. Keeping her eyes on the view, she said, "Actually, I'm quite full. I think I'll go outside," she wiped her mouth on a napkin, and kissed her mother, heading out of the door.

"Oh," Teddy said puzzled, "Alright," she looked at Lily's bacon and eggs, which only had one bite.

**~~O~~**

Scorpius watched as one of the oak tree's leaves fluttered down to the top of the lake, causing the water to ripple. The wind blew a light breeze that tickled his face, and made the grass graze against his fingertips.

It was quiet outside. Not entirely quiet, really. There were a few birds in the tree chirping, the buzz of dragonflies' and the noise they made as the skipped across the water rang in his ears and somewhere far, far, far in the distance, the sound of city traffic echoed enough to be barely heard by the boy. He's been there since he woke up early that morning.

Scorpius loved the Potter House. It was no "manor" like the Malfoys', but no Burrow either. If anything, the Potter House was more like the Burrow, though, having many floors and giving off the feeling of warmth. That's probably what Scorpius liked the about the house.

The Malfoy Manor was the same way Narcissa has left it. Except Astoria had the decency to brighten it up a bit, adding flowers and colour. But it wasn't warm and busy and exciting as the Potter House. It was dull, lonely and eerie and the only time it was entertaining was when the Potter and the Weasleys were over.

The Potter House and the Malfoy Manor were both isolated from everyone else. But as the Malfoy Manor was secluded in a lonely, dark way, the Potter House was just a few miles away from the city, on the countryside, near a small lake that came with a tree.

That was the main reason why Scorpius decided to stay at the Potter House. It was depressing at home enough, being there _alone _would make kill himself. Being in the Potter House recharged him. It was his favourite place. Ever.

The silence was disturbed when the sound of footsteps on the grass sounded in his ears. Scorpius rolled over onto his stomach and then watched as Lily walk up to him. He smiled at her smugly, folding his arms in front of him, resting his head on it and then tilting it to the side.

"Hullo," he said.

Lily stopped right in front of him and plopped down on to the grass. Scorpius studied her, amused. Her red hair was tied up, swinging behind her. She was still in her pajamas, light pink with little white polkadots, barefoot and had a small frown on her face.

Even when she was bothered, or sad, angry, or bored, she delighted him. She was the red rose of the black and white picture. She attracted attention and she made everything brighter. _She was different._

"What's with you?" Scorpius asked as he turned to lay on his back again.

Lily looked down at him and pouted, "You talked to my brother last night," it was more of a question than a statement.

Scorpius watched her, trying to find out what she was getting to, "Why is this such a surprise if Al _is _my best friend?" Scorpius pondered.

Lily shook her head, "James. You talked to James last night. And-and knowing him, it was something serious-"

"Because you are such a serious topic-"

Lily rolled her eyes, "And you're not dead,"

Scorpius looked up at her grinning madly, "And why, Lily Potter, would I have died?"

She blushed, "What did you all talk about?" she asked, ignoring what he had said.

Scorpius looked away and mulled over her question. Should he tell her? Should he tell her that her brothers had given him the green light to ask her out? Scorpius was sure she liked him as much as he liked her. She had to. It was the only reason why she kept him around.

He liked her. A lot.

That was what he was sure of. He liked her. He liked the way she looked away and blushed when he teased her. He liked the way her cinnamon red curls bounced when she walked. He liked the way she'd shoot back at his flirts with witty gibes that would make Ginny proud. He liked her almost carefree, yet cautious behavior when she was alone with him. He liked how different she was from his life.

His life was chaotic. Thanks to Grandpa that is. Lucius Malfoy made himself the biggest tosser in the Malfoy family and the wizarding world. And the Daily Prophet loved to torment Draco Malfoy and his family about it.

**"****_Malfoys' Seek Avengence?"_**

**"****_Lucius Malfoy Dies in Azkaban: Villians Death?"_**

**"****Malfoy Heir: Just Like Grandpa? Or Does Potter Have a Say in This?"** In this article particularly; it showed a picture of Harry, Al and Scorpius at King's Cross station before their fourth year.

And the Daily Prophet would give complete hell to Draco as well.

**"****_Potter Thick for Making Truce With Malfoy? Has He Gone Mad?"_**

**"****_Draco Malfoy Ready to Avenge Daddy?"_**

**" '****_The Boy Who _****Had ****_to Live,' _****"** the newspaper mocked.

And the list went on and on. If James was admired by the wizarding world because of his boldness and wit, Scorpius was only admired because he was partially raised with the Potter's influences and because he looked good. The Wizarding World was still weary of the fact that he was a Malfoy, and that he must've inherited more than just the bleach blond hair.

The fact that Grandma Narcissa was remarrying was for sure going to stir up the Daily Prophet again.

**"****_Narcissa Malfoy: Searching for Love or Digging for Gold?"_**

So Scorpius retreated to the Potter Residence, to Lily, to refresh and relinquish.

Lily was a breath of fresh air.

Lily then let out a breath, "Scorpius, answer my question,"

Lazily, he blinked at her, "We talked about you,"

"Obviously,"

"Well you asked," he grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Tell me,"

"What do you want to know?" he teased.

She crossed her arms, "_Everything_,"

Scorpius sighed, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his feet, "I don't know if I can,"

"You mean you don't know if you _want _to," Lily bantered.

He laughed, "Why do you want to know?"

Her eyes widened in annoyance, "You were talking about me! I have the right to know!"

That only made him smile, "Fine, we were talking about my undeniable infatuation towards you," he said smugly, winking at her.

She started blushing, "Well, I-I, uh, I," she huffed, "What did _they _say?"

Scorpius explained to her everything that he had heard, James's reluctance, Al's conceding and the decision. Lily, by the end was flustered, flabbergasted and confused.

"So James lied to me about being okay with you, but told you the truth about being with me?" she tried to summarize.

"You have no idea how complicated you just made that," he snorted.

"I can't believe it," she said astounded.

Scorpius laughed, "So?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

Scorpius sat up and looked at her, "So, now that I have your brother's blessing…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lily blushed and looked away, as she always did when he did that. Scorpius smiled and gently turned her by the chin to look at him again. She was red.

"Well?" he asked her teasingly.

He looked right into her eyes as she tried to ease away.

Oh hell. Lily thought.

"Lily, I'm waiting," he teased.

She looked around trying to find something that would distract her and calm her down. Swaying leaves. Singing birds. Light breeze. Scorpius's cologne. Scorpius's cologne. Bloody hell.

"Can you stop that!" she bursted.

"What?" he laughed.

"Stop sitting so close to me! And stop wearing that cologne! And-and, your stupid white button ups! Like _come on_, it's 2024 for Godric's sake! Oh dear, just sod off!" she pushed him in the chest, breathing heavily.

Confused, Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"Bloody hell," she grumbled, standing up and stomping away.

Scorpius scrambled to get up and follow her as she made her way back to the house. He wasn't amused anymore, instead she left him _bemused_.

"Lily!" he called.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she yelled to herself, "I can't even stand him sometimes. And here I went making everything difficult for Al and James. Merlin, how thick have I gotten. And what will Uncle Ron say? Sod off!" she said as Scorpius grabbed her hand.

He didn't sod off though. Instead, he pulled her towards him, about a dictionary away. Lily was breathing heavily, angry and blushing. Scorpius was confused and furious, watching her carefully.

"What's going on?" he asked, a little more meaner than he would've liked to.

Lily raised her chin up, to show superiority, "Let go. Or I'll scream," she threatened.

"And say what?" Scorpius challenged, "Tell Aunt Ginny, that after I asked you out, you told me to fuck off? Pleasant. Go ahead,"

She puffed her cheeks, "First of all, I told you to _sod off_. Secondly, this is all your fault-"

"Holy Godric's Hollow, how on earth have you come to that conclusion?" he laughed sarcastically.

"You and your winks, and your flirty words, and your stupid soft hair, and your cologne. Like _really _is that personalized? And the way your eyes are just-" she tugged her hand back when she felt Scorpius loosen up a bit.

Disgruntled, Scorpius pulled her gently by the shoulder, "Hold up. You're mad at me because you like me!" he smirked.

"That stupid smirk of yours! Why don't you shove it up your as-"

"I could press it against your lips if you'd like, so you wouldn't have to see it," he whispered looking at her lips suggestively.

Lily slapped him. Hard. Right across the face.

Scorpius looked at her with a pinch of surprise and a tad amusement. What surprised him the most was not the fact she slapped him- it did somewhat- but was the fact she didn't say sorry or look scared that she did. She looked at him with equal defiance. The look on her was endearing.

"Are you done?" Scorpius asked, closing his eyes briefly and then looking at her again.

She stared at him intensely. And to him, he felt like she was killing him with her eyes. He shivered.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, "Because if you are-"

But then she grabbed him forward. She did what he thought would be the last she'd do at the moment and that was press her lips to his. She kissed his smirk away.

It was a long kiss. At least Scorpius thought so. Scorpius was sure Lily's never kissed anyone before. He made sure of it himself. But the way she moved her mouth against his seemed so natural.

Just when he was getting into it, Lily stopped. Against his lips, she asked, "Am I doing this right?"

Caught off guard, Scorpius answered, "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, amazing, really," he was gasping for air.

He could feel her _smirk_ against him as she continued to snog his brains out.

When they finished, Scorpius and Lily completely out of breath, Lily looked towards the house. Al, Teddy, Victoire, her mum and James were all holding a mug of coffee, staring out the window. James was covering little Remus Jr.'s eyes.

"Scorpius," Lily whispered, "We've got company,"

Scorpius looked at the house and their audience.

All but James smiled at the two, "Moooorning," they said raising their mugs.

* * *

**Looong fic. Probably not my best but it took most of my time and now I have to continue everything else I had going on. **

**Note: I'm a Scorose shipper. But I like thinking of James and Al being over protective of Lily. And I like the thought of Lily being the Potter/Gryffindor Princess.**

**I've been in Brazil for a few weeks now, so if you've noticed I've been MIA. So as a treat, I've got a handful of stories ready to be read, so **_**please **_**check those out.**

**-Two new chapters for Marauder Memories.**

**-Two Scorpius x Rose fic. (My true next gen OTP)**

**-A new chapter for ****Welcome Back****, my PJAO and HoO fic**

**Follow, favourite and review.**


End file.
